


Pink Tape

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Teen Romance, Ten is done, jaehyun is chilling, johnny needs to get better soon, taeyong is probably eating or napping, they talked thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: "Hyuck, give me back the albums I do not appreciate you breaking my son's heart, young man!" Johnny exclaimed, earning an embarrassed groan from Mark.





	Pink Tape

Knocking on the door, he is met with uncle Taeyong, who has a cup of juice on his hand and is probably dressed in Jaehyun's pants. 

"Hello, Hyuck! How are you, sweetie?" Taeyong asked kindly, urging him to come inside the house. Apparently today Mark had all of his parental figures with him, Ten, Jaehyun, Johnny were also by the living room, snacking and watching TV together. 

"Um. Not that great..." he replied, rubbing the nape of his head, watching how Mark tensed up once he noticed Hyuck was there. 

"Oh, baby. It'll be alright! Just try not to fight and talk, okay?"

"Yes-" Hyuck mumbled, getting startled by a sudden huge shadow behind him.

"Hyuck, give me back the albums I do not appreciate you breaking my son's heart, young man!" Johnny exclaimed, earning an embarrassed groan from Mark. 

"Dad! Stop!"

"Johnny, shut up, just come back to the couch!" Ten said, glaring at the taller man while Jaehyun laughed at the scene. Taeyong closed the door, guiding Donghyuck to the living room and ignoring his ex husband's whines. 

From the couch, Mark stared awkwardly at him, still not moving from the comfortable place we was, with his legs on top of Jaehyun's lap while his head rested on Ten's thighs. Clearly a spoiled little brat. 

"Can...can we talk for a second?" Hyuck asked, mortified by how everyone was looking at him. 

Petulantly, Mark scowled. "No, go talk to Jeno, or something." Typical annoying Minhyung. 

Getting mad, Donghyuck glared at him. "Get up right now and come with me to your room or we'll talk in front of your whole family" he said, voice raising in tone. Next to the boy, Ten choked, trying to hold in his laughter, just like Taeyong. 

"Minhyung, I think you should talk to him..." Jaehyun tried, nudging softly the boy, who was still glowering at Hyuck. 

Rolling his eyes, Mark got up, pulling Donghyuck by the wrist, at least holding it lightly so it won't hurt him. 

"No funny business, you hear me? No funny business!" Johnny yelled, probably getting slapped by Ten who told him to 'leave the children alone'. 

"Stop, dad!" Mark groaned, shutting the door and sitting on the bed, turning quiet. 

"Why did you come here?"

Now nervous, Donghyuck bit his lip. "I needed to talk to you. I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Okay" the boy retorted, fiddling with his shirt, frowning. 

"Mark, if you dont want us to figure this out and talk then just say so, I'm not staying here if you don't want me to be." 

Frustrated, Mark abruptly let go of his shirt, crossing his arms defensively. "Let's talk, then. You first. Was it good, huh? Did you enjoy the kiss?" he said coldly. 

"Mark, I-" Donghyuck tries, fidgeting nervously. He doesn't know what to do and he also doesn't know if what he thinks of doing is going to work. 

"It was a dare and I shouldn't have done that. I knew things were getting more serious between us and I should've read the atmosphere better, but, in my defense, we never admitted to having a real relationship. We said we were bestfriends to everyone else. The only thing that contradicted that argument was the fact that we kiss and pretty much do everything that couples do."

Turning to look at him, Marks stared, face not giving away any emotion. "Say you don't like him." 

Shocked, Hyuck gaped, not quite comprehending what was going on. "Um. What?" he asked, noticing how the older boy looked down at his fiddling fingers, face now projecting the hurt he was feeling. "Say you don't like him romantically. Say you like me, and only me" Mark whispered, cheeks slightly flushed. 

Sitting on the bed, right next to the older boy, Donghyuck sighed. "You were the one who told me to get over my crush on you. How can you not know that, huh? Of course I like you, unfortunately, I really do." 

Groaning, Mark rubbed his eyes, getting reminded of the cruel words spewed by him. "I'm still sorry about saying that. You didn't deserve to hear it." 

Feeling pretty satisfied with how things were going, Donghyuck smiled, hand sneakily reaching over to hold Mark's own one, feeling giddy at how the boy intertwined their fingers. 

"It really upset me to see you kissing someone else. Especially because that was supposed to be our first day really together" Mark explained, still looking down but very successfully crushing Hyuck's heart with how sadly he said those words. "I shouldn't have ran away, though. Also, I shouldn't have talked to you like that, telling you mean things and swearing at you."

Finally looking at him, Mark smiled shyly, rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly. It made Hyuck's heart flutter in an incredibly disgusting way. "I'm glad you stopped by. I was thinking of how I'd swallow my pride to meet you today and talk about us." 

Holding his hand tightly, Mark breathed out, sounding relieved. "Donghyuck, I like you. I've liked you for quite some time, actually. Um...I don't know what to say..." 

Blinking at the older boy, Hyuck stared. "Just say you want us to date, Mark! We are difficult little shits but we like each other, so let's date" he proposed, trying not to laugh at how Mark looked flushed, cheeks and ears red, eyes wide. 

"Lucas gave me the rose and the letter, you sappy baby. I'm glad you like my eyes and the 'dots' on my face and body. You are a sweet talker, aren't you?" he teased, laughing when Mark hid his blushing face behind his hands. 

"I just said the truth. You are pretty and handsome. Funny, too. A little annoying but even that is endearing to me" Mark mumbled, eyes staring into his with a fond look. Now it was his turn to get embarrassed. 

"Date me?" Donghyuck blurted out, chewing on his lips after saying it. 

Nodding quickly, Mark smiled, pinkish cheeks looking extremely cute on him. "Yeah. I was supposed to ask you that yesterday, though." 

Clicking his tongue, Donghyuck maneuvered himself so his arms would be wrapped around Mark's shoulder, giving him a teasing look. 

"You were supposed to ask that months ago, silly" he breathed out, closing his eyes when the older boy started leaning into his direction, soft lips landing on his.

Softly holding his waist, Mark brought him closer, mouth moving against his in a comforting pace. Sighing contentedly, the older boy started pulling away, letting a surprised noise escape when Donghyuck kissed him again, this time deepening it, one hand cradling his face, thumb caressing the skin. 

Sucking lightly on his lower lip, Mark pulled him ever closer, his legs now resting on the boy's lap. Parting his lips slightly, he whimpered feeling a tongue sneaking it's way inside his mouth, touching his own. 

Seeing as they couldn't live without breathing, Donghyuck had to pull away, closing his eyes at the feel of soft lips pressing kisses on his neck, muttering praises against his skin. 

"Come on, time is up! No more babies in this house! You are too young!" 

Jumping in shock, they separated, Donghyuck basically falling on his ass on the floor, Mark staring at the door in disbelief. 

"Dad! We were just kissing!" he argued, trying to help Hyuck, who still was on the floor, but now glaring at his uncle. 

"Uncle! Stop talking about pregnancy! We were just kissing! Boyfriends do that sometimes, you know?" Donghyuck asked, showing Johnny his tongue back after the man childishly did it. 

"If you don't behave I'll get the 'pink tape' back!" he threatened, freezing once a hand made its way up his shoulder. 

"I swear to God, Johnny! Come on, leave them alone you annoying man!" Ten exclaimed, throwing them an apologetic look before sternly dragging the tall man away from the door. 

"I'm just doing my job!"

"That's not your job! Stop doing that! Can't you see how calm Taeyong is? Chill out!"

"Taeyong is calm because he was as terrible as Donghyuck!" he argued. 

Now offended, Taeyong and Donghyuck protested. 

"I'm not terrible you are just boring!" 

"I was just determined, okay?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written, so forgive me for any mistakes. Anyway, you should be used to it by now, right?
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
